


Parenthood

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You and Negan have three beautiful boys together, but it turns out there might be one more on the way.





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written with the prompt "You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

You woke up with a jolt to the sound of children bellowing, “Dad’s home!” The stampede of small feet pounded down the hall as you slowly opened your eyes and sat up with a grunt on the couch. Apparently you’d fallen asleep while your kids were watching Disney movies on the TV.

Raising three young boys was exhausting for you, but there was something else that only added to it. The two lines on the pregnancy test you’d taken a couple of days ago confirmed it. Chasing after your children on top of carrying another one was enough to leave you tired beyond belief.

But Negan was your rock. Even on the most frustrating of days, his smile when he came home from work and wrapped you in his arms was enough to prove to you that everything was worth it. The morning sickness, the late nights with screaming children, and Negan taking the kids out on the weekends to give you a few free hours of alone time. He was perfect, and you knew that even with another child on the way your well being would always be the first thing on his mind. 

As you untangled your post nap bed head, Negan barged into the room with all three boys hanging off of him. The oldest was latched onto his back as he yelled battle cries into Negan’s ear, the middle child was wrapped around Negan’s leg, and the youngest was tucked under Negan’s arm as he tried to fight his way free.

Dramatically, Negan sunk to the ground as the boys whooped and hollered in victory. “You’ve slayed your only father!” Negan groaned as he covered his arm with his face. “Have you young warriors no shame? The only one that can save me now is your mother!”

With a small smile you watched Negan lift his arm just enough to give you a wink. Rolling your eyes, you walked over to the dogpile that had formed on top of your husband. “Alright kiddos, Dad needs to relax a bit before he plays with you guys. He’s had a busy day at work.” A chorus of whines erupted from them as they complained that it wasn’t fair, and you said, “He’ll be outside in five minutes boys, you go out in the backyard and wait for him, okay?”

Reluctantly they pulled themselves away and made their way to the back door. Once they left you could hear their happy roars of enjoyment as they subsequently forgot about what they were upset over just a few seconds before.

You gripped Negan’s hand as you helped yank him up off of the floor. With a chuckle he wrapped his arms around your waist and looked down into your eyes. “My hero,” he mumbled before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. You sighed as you leaned into him, enjoying the rare moment of peace.

As the two of you parted, the words tumbled from your mouth, “I have something to tell you.”

Negan raised an eyebrow before asking, “What is it beautiful?”

You blushed and looked away for a moment, unsure why it was so hard to broach the topic of pregnancy. You knew he’d be just as excited as you were. But it was still the issue of getting the words out at the right time that you had trouble with. It didn’t feel special enough to tell him during one of the only few brief moments the two of you even get to share on a regular basis. Well, you had one idea to make the moment memorable.

“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final,” you said as Negan furrowed his brows.

“Where the fuck did this come from?” Negan asked. “I’ve told you before darling, I prefer all my bits in the right places.”

You didn’t respond, though the building crack of a smile was enough to make the wheels in his brain slowly turn. “You’re pregnant?” he asked as you nodded and beamed up at him. Another kiss was pressed to your lips, his hands held tightly to your waist so you couldn’t escape from him, even if you wanted to.

When you broke away a second time, you added with a giggle, “I mean it though, as much as I love these kids I can’t just keep having more. They inherited all that overabundance of energy from you, you know.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Negan said. “I’ll get the vasectomy when we have a little girl in this house.”

You blinked. “I didn’t think you wanted a girl.”

“Honey, I love having my little army of dudes running around here. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want a little princess to spoil the shit out of,” Negan said with a grin, his dimples clear as day under his dark stubble.

“Deal,” you agreed before tossing your arms around his neck and going in for another kiss with as much passion as you did the very first time you kissed him years ago. Teasingly, you whispered against his lips, “Just so long as you don’t forget to spoil your queen.”

“Have I ever stopped?” Negan murmured before pressing another peck to your lips. With that, all of the exhaustion from the day fell away from you as you stood together, ready to tackle what the world had laid out for you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
